Until the end
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: "Estuve perdido en el mismo momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron en Risco Rojo."


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Age ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Tranquilidad….por fin después de tanto tiempo luchando, por fin la tenían y Bellamy Trevelyan daba gracias a Andrastre de que ninguno de sus seres queridos hubiese perecido en la batalla, Dorian seguía a su lado, su hermana Ria también, sus compañeros de la Inquisición también, Cullen entre ellos, si aunque nunca le había caído del todo bien, era el hombre que su hermana amaba y él a ella, como hermanos mellizos, siempre habían estado juntos y buscaban siempre que los dos fuesen felices, así que si ese ex templario la hacía feliz él no tenía nada más que decir, a fin de cuentas su hermana había sido la única de la familia que no había huido cuando confesó que prefería intimar mas con hombres que mujeres.

Por ello la quería aun más que nunca.

Obviamente hubieron bajas, bajas que no hubiese deseado que sucediesen, le dolía ver a las mujeres e hijos de aquellos hombres que habían dado su vida en honor a las creencias que representaban, valientes soldados y magos de todas las razas que ya no se encontraban entre ellos pero cuyo sacrificio nunca seria olvidado.

Sin embargo, estaba agradecido, ahora tenía un futuro por delante, podía hacer cualquier cosa que desease, era libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo para elegir sobre sí mismo. Y por primera vez desde la explosión del Conclave, se sentía libre de cargas pesadas. Y agradecido por tener a su hermana y a Dorian vivos a su lado.

¿Y qué quería? No estaba del todo seguro de ello, había pasado gran parte de su vida en la Capilla y solo sabia pelear, gracias a la Inquisición había logrado ver mas mundo del que creía posible, pero por una vez deseaba ver alguna región de Thedas sin pensar en que objetivo debía de matar o en las vidas que dependía de sus decisiones y las de Ria.

Cinco meses después de derrotar a Corifeus y salvar el mundo, Bellamy Trevelyan decidió que quería recorrer Thedas junto a Dorian.

Solo tenía que anunciarle la idea.

Encontrar a Dorian era sencillo o estaba en sus aposentos o leyendo en la librería, o criticando los libros que él o su hermana leían, supuso que estaría con los libros.

No se equivocaba, encima del despacho de Solas se encontraba el lugar predilecto de Dorian donde acostumbraba a encontrarse, esta vez tampoco fallaba, Bellamy lo localizó sentado en un sillón leyendo tan concentrado que no parecía darse cuenta de que su amante estaba allí.

Tuvo que toser para hacerse notar y cuando lo logro, recibió como regalo una sonrisa del tevinto.

- _Amatus_ -le dijo al verle-¿has venido a contemplarme?

A Bellamy se le escapó una sonrisa, Dorian siempre soltaba esa clase de comentarios cuando iba a verle.

-Sabes que siempre disfruto con ello -le contestó -pero lo cierto es que esta vez hay un motivo de peso mayor para venir a verte.

Dorian dejo de leer inmediatamente, dejando el libro en una pila con unos cuantos mas y centrando su atención en el pelirrojo.

Bellamy sabía que tenía toda su atención.

-Había estado pensando en nosotros -le explicó- en el futuro. ¿Recuerdas? Dijimos que hablaríamos sobre ello una vez acabase todo.

-Lo recuerdo, si -afirmó Dorian- ¿has pensado en algo?

-Durante un tiempo he estado meditando sobre ello -le informó- pensando en el momento adecuado para comentarte una idea que me ha estado rondando desde aquella conversación y creo que ahora es el momento, es decir, ya han pasado un par de meses desde que vencimos, las heridas ya están empezando a sanar, la gente empieza a sonreír de nuevo. Si, ahora debemos de hablar sobre ello.

-Bueno, _Amatus_ , ¿en qué has pensado? -le preguntó Dorian- ¿Algún viaje a una tierra exótica?

-Más o menos -le contestó Bellamy- pero lo que quiero es ver el mundo contigo, todo Thedas, los dos solos. Desde Orlais hasta Denerim pasando Tevinter, los Anderfels, las Marcas Libres… Todo. Quiero ver Thedas sin sentir la necesidad de que salvar el mundo entero.

Por alguna razón, Dorian acogió su sugerencia con una carcajada lo que hizo pensar a Bellamy que quizás acaba de pensar la estupidez mas grande del mundo y que eso era una idea bastante tonta.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, _Amatus_ -le dijo al fin- ver el mundo, es una idea atrevida a la par que deliciosa.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta? -le preguntó él, estaba deseoso de saber si le apoyaba.

-Si -afirmó Dorian-aunque tendremos que pensar más en ella, ya sabes, hacer un recorrido, decidir los lugares concretos, avisar a todo el mundo.

-Ria ya lo sabe -le dijo él- y ha accedido a ocuparse de todo, podrá hacerlo, no va a estar del todo sola, tiene a tres magníficos embajadores para asesorarla en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas, y si lo hacen, le he dicho que me avise e iremos corriendo.

Y eso era cierto, había estado hablando primero con su hermana, quería asegurarse de que ella aprobaba el viaje, para él era importante que ella no pusiese problema alguno a este. Y como no, ella había estado de acuerdo, hasta le había comentado que era una idea magnifica, que le irían bien unas vacaciones.

En cierto modo, se alegraba de tenerla como hermana, nadie le entendía mejor que ella.

-Ria es una bendición -le dijo Dorian-la adoro.

-Bueno, somos gemelos, es obvios que tenias que querernos a ambos -bromeó él.

-Por supuesto -afirmó el tevinto- no sé que tenéis los Trevelyan que hacéis conmigo lo que queréis.

-Es el gen Trevelyan -le dijo Bellamy- no quieras conocer al resto de la familia o estarías perdido para siempre.

-¿No lo estaba ya? -le preguntó Dorian abrazándole por la espalda.

-Eso solo lo sabes tú -le contestó él.

-Si -afirmó el mago en susurro acariciándole el cuello con suavidad- estuve perdido en el mismo momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron en Risco Rojo.

* * *

 **Me moría de ganas de escribir algo sobre Dragon Age Inquisition, tengo mas planeado pero poco tiempo *sigh* xD**

 **Y bueno Dorian ha sido una sorpresa para mi, no esperaba que me gustase tanto como ha terminado gustándome, aunque este shot es un regalo para una amiga y Bellamy Trevelyan es su Inquisidor, no él mio, la mía es Ria, dio la casualidad de que los hicimos idénticos salvo en el genero y nos hizo tanta gracia que los convertimos en gemelos y quizás escriba mas sobre ellos algún día xD**

 **Bueno una vez dicha esta curiosidad que no importa, espero que os guste ;;**


End file.
